Livin' La Vida Loca
by marchellv
Summary: She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make him fall. One night in a different city turns Kai's world upside down, Caught in a web of Love, Lies, desertion and betrayal. Will the Strong Russian lose it all or stand his ground in a game he didn't see coming.
1. Chapter 1

The night air was cool against his skin, a proud smirk traced his lips as he followed his team into the night club, and it had been a good day for the bladebreakers. The tournament in New York could not have gone any smoother. His Crimson eyes glanced down to the mobile in his and smirked at the text reply he received from the woman waiting for him back home. "Your girlfriend worried about you kai?" Tyson teased as he patted the Russian's back.

"She has nothing to be worried about." Kai rolled his eyes, It was time to relax and celebrate the win over the American team, Max had suggested the newest nightclub that was drawing all kind of attention, and it wasn't hard to tell why, the smoky and smooth atmosphere, it was energetic yet and a calming sexy feel that was odd to Kai.

Tyson ordered something with a stupid long name that was no thought jut on the menu to make money of naïve tourists, and Tyson ordered one for every one Kai looked down into the blue Liquid and raised his eyebrow "What is this shit?" Kai asked and he lifted the glass letting the exotic smell tickle his nose.

"It's called a Livida." The Camion said as he drank his drink and looked to the dance floor, the music was a fast pace yet a catchy tone, even kai had to admit it, he did take a sip of the drink and found it strangely good tasting, But he would not tell that to any of the guys. The Russian drank as he replied to the text message short and sweet before putting his phone into his pocket.

That's when max moth hang open and his blue eyes light up "I am going to the dance floor." The blond announced quickly standing up, Kai eyed the blond as he made a line for the dance floor, that was until they saw the girl that he was moving towards, tall with a daring short skirt waving around her legs you could tell her skin was tanned even in the dimmed lights, Kai was slightly intrigued by her dance but soon got bored of watching and ordered himself another drink, Tyson was yapping away about the sighs in New York and how he couldn't wait to get back to Japan and Sushi.

"Guys this is Alessia**." **Max voice carried as the boys looked up, and there she stood with an enticing smile over her devil red lips, her eyes looked over the boys, her eyes were dark and very mysteries.

"So happy to meet you boys." She said as she took the seat Max held out, sitting down and crossed her legs. Next Max brought her a drink and hade a large smile over his sweet baby face. It did not take long for her to simply melt into the group, Alessia soon took max's hand reading his 'future'. That soon had Kai rolled his eyes and sigh and looked to his phone soon after he toke another sip of his drink.

Max got up and went to the bathroom, the beer and drinks was getting the America's innocent livers state, almost laughable "No Tyson." Kai snapped "You are not signing Karaoky" he added and next think he knew the black haired woman was sitting next to him, her finger nails patting on the table on the rhythm of the music, Kai watched her for a moment before reminding himself he was in a happy relationship. Her brown eyes looked to him and bit down on her red lip. "Going to let me read your future?" She asked her voice smoldering.

"I am not superstitious." The Russia said bringing his drink back to his lips, taking a long sip of it yet paused. Something tasted differently yet the Russian wasn't sure if was due to having more than one or not.

"Sometimes you should be, it's a lot more fun" Alessia said in a slightly cheerful tone as she reached for the Russian's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright lights and slightly blurred faces, rain falling on his face and bare hands, a woman with raven black hair and devil rad clips clapping her hands to the sound of exotic music and whispering about superstitious sighs, everything had become one giant blur, and now a pounding feeling, his head slowly cleaning to the morning light behind his closed eyelids. The male's throat was dry rasp, it felt as if a train had run him over as he dared open his eyes, and everything was still like a wild unrealistic dream. Kai was unsure of what had happen to him, the night has been normal with Tysons talk of Hillary's complaints and max's flirtation's, Rei had object Kai remembered yet the woman with raven black hair had gotten her way and kai had left with her, he remember it raining when they walked out and now… Kai groaned his hand touching his head. Now it felt like a bullet in his brain.

The clouds around his mind cleared and Kai stand up, the open window blew cold air against his bared chest, and the Russian frowned as he looked around the room. It was a motel if he though right. He did not remember coming here or even removing his shirt, raising his eyebrow kai looked underneath the sheets to see if at least his boxers where still at their place, with a sigh kai breathed out relived. He still wore his silk blue boxers the memories of his girlfriend hunted his mind; she was going to kill him for this.

Kai frowned as he looked about the room again only now he noticed that he was alone in the retched motel room, New York was not the place you wanted to ended up in some dirt hole, yet kai was not scared of anything or anyone. "Where is the woman?" Kai mumbled as he trusted the sheet aside standing up he felt his stomach turning as a ghastly taste came up his mouth, but then his mind cleared somewhat more and he realized something even more, not only did he not see the devil of a woman he did not see his cloths! "DRANZER!" kai shouted in furry when he realized that his most prized possession is in his missing pants pocket.

_Several hour's latter _

"We thought you where cannibalized!" Tyson explained in a teasing tone, he was in a high mood full of laugher as Kai sat at the back of their tour bus. The champion was having quite a lot of fun with their fuming leader, who looked about ready to explode from rage or humiliation Tyson wasn't sure, maybe both.

"Or murdered" Max joined in the teasing but he sounded truly worried about kai, when kai disappeared with the beautiful girl they all thought that he was just going for a good snog or so but when they did not return Tyson was the first to get worried, and then hours turned to the morning they had tracked down the taxi driver that had taken a dazed kai and smiling girl away.

"We even considered you been sold to some fan girls when we couldn't find a trace of you." Tyson added one last jap at Russian before the male let out a low growl his fists tensed and Tyson kept quiet.

"Lucky we found you kai, with your phone gone and cloths I don't know what would have happened, especially in a place like New York" Rei said with a careful tone giving kai a sad look, Kai worse the cloths that they brought him.

"Shut up." Kai snapped at the lot of them, he had never felt this humiliated and now vengeance would be his, he would find this stupid low life that had stolen and disgraced him, and she would pay. Kai had no mercy, he would have her hunted down and see she gets what she deserves.

Rei looked worried as the bus took a sharp turn "Kai" The calm headed man said, "Kelly has been messaging me" Rei said her name carefully, he felt guilty for not telling the girl that her boyfriend had left with a mysteries dark haired woman but thought it better kai tell her himself. "She's really worried about you."

Kai frowned his phone was gone along with Dranzer, it made him clench his fists again. His crimson eyes closed for a second as he saw her face in front of him, Kelly she wouldn't understand what happened yet his heart gave a tighten pull when he thought of her. "I'll handle it." Kai proclaimed, as Rei handed over his phone, offering him a chance to speak to the girl yet right now the Russian did not know what he would say. He needed to buy a new phone and get FBI or who ever needed to track down the temptress.


	3. Chapter 3

Clutching his fist the Russians eyes narrowed, the police had promised to find the thief yet had warned him that New York was a big place and it was easy for a pretty woman to lose herself in the crowds. That was not what kai wanted to hear, he wanted to hear that they had found her and Dranzer. That the raven haired girl was rotting in a jail sell for stealing from him, yet it wasn't what he was hearing. IT was Tysons voice that snapped him from his revenge dreams. "We need to go back to japan." Tysons said gently but kai growled.

"I am not going anywhere without Dranzer." he snapped displeased, Kai felt helpless in away without Dranzer with him, he had easily canceled his credit card and bank cards so that the thief with red lips could not use them , but that was the easy part.

"We'll go check the night club again." Rei promised and gave bluenett's shoulder a light pat, The Russians eyes looked at him cold and hard. Rei soon removed his hand and toke a step back.

The phone he had bought to replace his stolen one face a silent buzz in his picket. Kai frowned as he pulled it out. It was his girlfriend he frowned guilt gripped at his stomach he couldn't handle this right now. " Yes." His voice lightly as eh answered, he listened to the voice at the other end that sounded worried yet excited. Kelly has been his girlfriend for a while now and her voice calmed him somehow yet he did not want anyone to see. Kai turned his back on his team and have his attention to the phone call.

"I miss you." The girl mussed on the phone. "I can't wait till you get home; wait till you see what I bought for you." Kelly added with a cheeky tone running her fingers throw her own think brown hair. She missed her grumpy Russian even their cat was staring to miss having someone to annoy. He's been away almost a full week and would be home soon. Kelly couldn't wait till he's back. The brunette had a surprised planned for him to show just how much she missed him.

After hanging up, kai hade a slight smirk on his lips form the girl's words. Kai looked to his team mates standing there pretending that they did not listen to his conversation, Guilt still had a hand on his gut. Kai couldn't remember what happened in that hotel room yet that did not help his gut much. "How much time do we have to find this bitch?" Kai asked his voice ice cold and to the point.

"3 day before we have to leave." Tyson answered, the Champion pitied him and also slightly sympathized with the girl that had ripped kai off, she was going to have hell today. Tyson remembered the girl with raven black hair and bright eyes. She screamed trouble and his friend have got it.

"Max you are going to the around shops to ask for her. Rei you're going back to the nightclub, Tyson you're going to ask around the hotel and Kenny…. Hack someone" Kai barked out his ordered.

"Why can't I go to the nightclub?!" Max protested his baby face looking like someone stole his candy.

"Because, you will get distracted by the woman and forget why you were there." Kai snapped harsher then he intended to. "I have something I need to do." The Russian added before he turned and started to walk away.


End file.
